


"Morning shift"

by Orina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wizards, based on cute fanarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orina/pseuds/Orina
Summary: Just Wizard Donghyuck doing his job and seeing Mark!





	"Morning shift"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on drawings made by @Yaori94 on twitter! Go to see them, they are so cute!  
> https://twitter.com/yaori94/media  
> https://twitter.com/yaori94/status/1069989095592652809  
> https://twitter.com/yaori94/status/1070060590348099584

The sun was shining up in the sky. Donghyuck was watching it trough the window. He loved the view he had from his bedroom. His house was built on a hill and down was the village. The young wizard counted the houses to trace his delivery way. The last home was above a little grocery. It was Mark’s studio. Mark was a student in the medicine school. Donghyuck met him thanks to his part-time job of postman. Every week, the wizard delivered him a package from his family. They started being friends then they became lovers. Nobody was aware, not even Donghyuck’s family. It was their little secret.

“Donghyuck!”, his mother shouted from downstairs. “Are you ready to go?”  
“Yes mommy!”, he responded.

He jumped in his shiny black shoes, wore his pointy hat and caught his woody broom. He ran downstairs and fixed the packages. 

“Do you come back home after your shift?”, his dad asked him looking up from his newspaper.  
“Um… No! I will go to my friends!”  
“Jaemin?”  
“Yes! See you tonight!” 

Donghyuck climbed on the broom and left the family house. He lied, he planed to stay at Mark all day long. The wizard flew through the streets knocking at windows and lodging the packages and letters on the edge. He liked his job, every Saturday morning -because the week, he was at high school-, people waited for him, the mail, he made them smile. It made him happy, he felt useful.

“Hi little Hyuckie!”, an old woman greeted him.  
“Hi Mrs.Kim! How are you?”, he asked looking for her mail.  
“Fine, really! What do you have for me today?”  
“A letter from Sunny!”  
“My granddaughter!”

He gave her the letter.

“Goodbye Mrs.Kim! Have a good day!”  
“You too Hyuckie!”

The young boy kept on his delivery and after an hour, he arrived at Mark. He knocked at the window. Mark appeared in a few seconds, bare-chested, with messy hair and a sleepy face. He opened and smiled seeing Donghyuck.

“Hey babe...” he said sleepily.  
“Hi Markie! I have your package!”  
“And my morning kiss?”

The younger smiled brightly and a bit playfully. He placed his gloved hand on Mark’s neck.

“Not here, someone could see us...”  
“Is it a problem?” Mark asked smiling tenderly.  
“People could think you are a mean man who does bad things with minors. You don’t want that right? Let me enter now!”

The student chuckled and let his boyfriend enter. 

“It’s too hot in your studio!” Donghyuck whined taking off his hat and his cape. 

Mark didn’t respond and just went in front of the little wizard to steal him a kiss.

“I missed you.”

Donghyuck blinked then smiled happily hugging Mark.

“I missed you too dumb ass!”

They ended up laid on the bed, placing soft kisses on each other face. Mark played with Donghyuck’s brown locks making his lover sigh of comfort. The later caressed the older’s chest slowly who shivered at the contact. They felt good. They were into a little bubble, a love bubble. Donghyuck kissed Mark on lips, lovingly. Their mouth moved together lazily then their tongue met in a sensual dance. 

“I love you Mark.” the younger said breaking the kiss.  
“I love you too Donghyuck.”  
“Oh…” he realized something. “You didn’t open your parent’s package.”  
“Ah right...”

They stood up and sat in front of the box. Mark opened it. There was only a candies package. It was lollipops, Donghyuck’s favorite candies. The latter licked his lips and took the package.

“For me!”  
“Give that back Hyuckie!”  
“No!”

He took his broom and left by the window laughing.

“Donghyuck!” Mark shouted.

He wore a tee, took his broom and followed him. This afternoon, in the sky, we could see two little figures flying happily. They said friends, but them, they know where their love was.


End file.
